


【授權翻譯】關於夏洛克和約翰的14件小事

by ohia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Adorable Sherlock, Belstaff, Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Crime Scenes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Dog Tags, First Kiss, Food, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Jealous Sherlock, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Photographs, Redbeard - Freeform, Shaving, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Tea, Texting, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohia/pseuds/ohia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation to cwb's Fourteen Musings about Sherlock Holmes and John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】關於夏洛克和約翰的14件小事

 

有時候當夏洛克正在刮鬍子，剛睡醒的約翰會走進浴室裡來，用溫暖的手臂從後方緊緊抱住他，把臉和胸口緊緊貼在他修長、光裸的背上。以前，夏洛克總會說：「看在老天的份上，約翰，你這樣黏在我身上我根本沒辦法動作。」但幾月之後的現在，夏洛克只是微笑著輕哼一聲，然後繼續刮鬍子。

 

**o0O0o**

 

約翰其實不太在意夏洛克從不泡茶這回事。不過，這也並不表示約翰從來不會拿夏洛克不泡茶這回事當成一條導火線。像是有那麼幾個早晨，當約翰穿著短晨衣、坐在他的椅子上過於悠哉的讀著早報，夏洛克便會開始煩躁的來回踱步，而約翰只是緩緩翻過報紙的一頁，完全忽略他的室友，接著放下報紙並閉上眼睛，好像陷入了沈思之中，直到夏洛克不耐煩的出聲：「你今天是不準備泡茶了，還是你準備讓我等到徹底脫水為止？」

這時候約翰會抿著嘴一笑，偏頭說：「難道你不能自己泡嗎？」

而夏洛克會咆哮道：「這根本不是重點，你知道的！」

「那什麼才是重點？」

夏洛克誇張的比手畫腳，對著他大吼大叫：「總是你來泡茶！這是你總是在做的事！」

「也許我今天早上不覺得我想泡茶，你這個難纏的瘋子。聽著，不如我們做個協議。你來想個辦法讓我覺得想要泡茶，然後我就會去泡茶了，如何？」

夏洛克抬起一邊的眉毛，雙手合十在下巴底下，假裝思考了一下，然後說：「想要 _泡茶_ ，還是 _想要_ 泡茶？」

約翰回頭讀他的早報，一邊自若的表示要讓夏洛克自己推理出來。於是夏洛克一陣旋風似地來到約翰的椅子旁邊，搶走那份礙眼的報紙扔在地上，然後彎身跪到約翰的雙膝之間。當夏洛克動手解開他晨衣上的腰帶並且非常不文雅的扒下他的內褲，約翰繼續裝作一副若無其事的神態，即使在夏洛克這麼做的時候他早已經半勃了。夏洛克把臉湊近他的勃起，似笑非笑的說：「敬愛神，約翰。」

夏洛克放低嘴唇──無論如何他仍舊非常樂意這麼做，握住約翰的半勃，然後用溼潤的舌頭在頂端劃著圈，直到約翰完全硬了。他一寸一寸的攻陷約翰，直到約翰一邊喘著氣，一邊荒謬的回應著，「喔天哪，我現在可以想像我打算要為你泡的茶了...」，還有，「對，就是那裡，媽的太棒了，我要為你泡一壺他媽的茶...」夏洛克一度因為大笑而不得不停下他的服務，畢竟約翰有時候就是會那麼可笑，但這場愚蠢的鬧劇最後演變成兩人大聲的呻吟和喘息，絲毫沒有人再想起關於誰來泡茶這種事情。 

約翰高潮之後雙手將夏洛克從地上抱起來扔進椅子裡，他用力的抓住夏洛克的屁股然後回敬了他一次完美的口活。夏洛克低下頭，半張著嘴喘息，睜著因情慾而迷茫的眼睛看著自己的勃起正在約翰甜美的唇齒之間進出。一切都結束之後，約翰終於泡了茶，而那是兩人這輩子喝過最他媽美好的一杯茶。

這事其實只發生過兩次。但在這兩次之後，每當有人好心的問起他們要不要來杯茶，他們都會立刻大笑得像兩個只有12歲的幼稚鬼一樣完全無法自制。

 

**o0O0o**

 

在221B，睡夢中的夏洛克和約翰是一幅美好的構圖。約翰雖然個子比較矮，不過體溫比較高，至於夏洛克體溫偏低，少了他的Belstaff大衣就會直打哆嗦。而約翰非常樂意擔任夏洛克的人體暖爐，不過有時候他發現，當夏洛克整個人趴在他身上──這是夏洛克最喜歡的睡姿，用骨感的肩膀和手臂幾乎困住他整張臉，外加夾著一個抱枕的時候，對約翰來說實在太熱、太多了。 

約翰建議夏洛克可以從背後環住他，不過夏洛克入睡的時候想要能夠看見約翰的臉──尤其是他的睫毛，所以他們現在是面對面的睡，四肢交纏在一起。但無論有多少次他們以這種姿勢睡著，醒來的時候約翰總是背朝下平躺著，而夏洛克的臉埋在他的頸子間，長腿橫在他的胯上，讓約翰熱得滿頭大汗。

夏洛克這輩子從沒有花這麼多時間在睡眠上，現在他甚至會忽略雷斯垂德的短訊，就為了和約翰一起待在床上，約翰會像個暖爐一樣點燃他。不過最後他們總有其中一個人必須下床上廁所，夏洛克提議他們應該在床下擺個尿壺，而約翰決定忽略這個不衛生的想法。

 

**o0O0o**

 

夏洛克強烈否認自己熱愛擁抱的事實，約翰則聲稱他人生中從來沒有遇過任何人比夏洛克更熱衷於擁抱。於是約翰等待著某些時機，例如當夏洛克鑽進他的雙臂裡並把無與倫比的腦袋歇在他的頭頂上，卻依然堅稱那不算是擁抱的時候，約翰會問：「那這是什麼？」夏洛克則會回答：「只是為了收集和分類你的味道，不算擁抱。」

或是當夏洛克一等到約翰坐進沙發裡，就立即把約翰拉下來躺平，並把長腿纏在他的腰際，約翰也會問：「那這是...？」夏洛克會辯稱：「瑜珈。」

最美好的時刻則是例如當夏洛克在約翰的腳邊蜷縮起來，並把頭枕在他的大腿上，約翰會把手指伸進那一頭柔軟蓬鬆的捲髮，然後問：「不算擁抱？」夏洛克會這麼回答道：「當然不算。我只不過是把頭放在你的腿上，這是我的地盤。不然你的大腿還能用來放什麼？」

 

**o0O0o**

 

約翰以許多不同的代名詞稱呼夏洛克，包含，笨蛋、白癡、傻瓜、討厭鬼、混帳、親愛的、寵物、寶貝、混蛋、蠢材諸如此類。

夏洛克只稱約翰：約翰。除非當他們在床上，夏洛克會說他是他媽的大棍子。

 

**o0O0o**

 

約翰不喜歡吃番茄。

夏洛克不喜歡吃：番茄、洋蔥、醃黃瓜、芥末、章魚、薊菜、起司、羊肉、雞或鴨肉、全麥麵包、胡蘿蔔、飲料、香蕉、橘子、蘋果和其它一大堆食物。夏洛克喜歡義大利麵、撈麵、咖哩、比薩，和所有他吃過的甜食。 

夏洛克從來不知道約翰和哈德森太太早就為他制定出一套點心食譜，星期一司康、星期二小圓麵包、星期三肉桂卷、星期四咖啡蛋糕、星期五餅乾，全都由哈德森太太用高蛋白質的麵粉精心烘烤，而約翰以提供她穩定的精油貨源作為交換。

 

**o0O0o**

 

夏洛克最鐘情於約翰的身體部位包含，從頭到腳，當然包含了約翰的眼睛、肩膀和傷疤、鎖骨、胸肌、稀疏的肚毛、背後的腰際線、大腿後面、還有他的小腿。

約翰最鐘情的則是夏洛克的屁股。而夏洛克總是不高興的噘嘴，因為他沒法逼迫約翰承認他其實也極度偏愛夏洛克的脖子、前臂、髖部、大腿和手腕，雖然這是個事實，但約翰總會笑著說：「行了，你的自我感覺良好已經超標了。」

 

**o0O0o**

 

破了案子的夏洛克總會興致高昂，而這也很快就演變成了每逢結案他就要脫了約翰褲子的習慣。三次被雷斯垂德在犯罪現場逮個正著、兩次在唐納文警政廳的衣櫃裡被抓到、並且五次被踢出出租車之後，約翰決定嚴格管制這個行為。他要夏洛克保證絕對不會在回到221B以前碰他一根頭髮，但這個措施卻讓哈德森太太已經疲於總在進門的樓梯間目睹兩人的親熱戲碼。

 

**o0O0o**

 

所有人都知道約翰喜歡把玩夏洛克的捲髮，而且夏洛克也喜歡約翰這麼做。不過人們不知道的是，夏洛克喜歡約翰在做愛的時候拉他的頭髮。約翰更可以透過在任何場合抬手輕輕拂過夏洛克的頸子，用手指纏起夏洛克的一撮捲髮，再稍稍用力拉扯一下，就輕而易舉的讓夏洛克因為慾望被燃起而悄悄顫抖。當夏洛克在外頭表現得傲慢、目中無人又無禮的時候，約翰就會這麼做。他會一邊說：「這樣不太好，夏洛克。」而夏洛克會嗚噎著回答他：「不，這樣很好，很好，非常、非常好。」

 

**o0O0o**

 

在犯案現場，夏洛克會用手機照相。他說這是為了防止他忘記任何細節，但約翰知道夏洛克從不忘記任何不想忘記的事，他有思維宮殿。於是約翰把他的疑問告訴雷斯垂德，探長答應會幫忙盯著夏洛克找出答案，最後他們證實，是的，夏洛克其實是在拍攝約翰的屁股。約翰趁著夏洛克下一次要他幫忙把手機從外套口袋裡拿出來的時候順便查看一翻，發現裡頭存著整整248張約翰、還有約翰各個身體部位的照片。

 

**o0O0o**

 

夏洛克和約翰的初吻，並不是在人們想像中那樣出於壓抑過久的情感和突然爆發的激情使然。不是發生在一場危險、充滿腎上腺素的案件之後，或者在狹窄的空間一起監視罪犯時不得不緊貼著彼此的某個夜晚，更不是發生在他們之中一人在意外中差點送命之後。

他們的初吻發生在某個早晨，那天夏洛克拎起外套出門，要約翰在一個半小時以後到某個圖書館的某一層樓跟他碰面。夏洛克正下樓到半路，忽然發現他忘了他的圍巾，而約翰手裡正拿著夏洛克的圍巾從門口走下階梯來。他們在樓梯間碰上彼此，並且正好對上了彼此的眼睛，因為這時候約翰站的位置比夏洛克高了兩階。夏洛克仍在喃喃的解釋著案發的細節，而約翰一邊點著頭，一邊動手幫夏洛克繫上圍巾，然後他們稍稍傾身，夏洛克繼續叼絮著，他們接著親吻了對方互道再見，那麼自然而然，就好像他們早就已經習慣了每天早晨都會那做。某方面來說，他們的確是。

接下來他們傳給彼此的短訊是這樣的：

_剛剛發生什麼事了？_

_難免會發生。你接受嗎？SH_

_天啊，當然。_

 

**o0O0o**

 

約翰和夏洛克不常爭吵。他們不會為了錢、打掃、洗衣、煮飯、購物諸如此類的生活瑣事爭吵，他們不會因為誰做得比較多、該輪到誰負責、或者誰被佔了便宜這類的事情計較。他們彼此當然都知道夏洛克在大小事上佔盡約翰的便宜，但他們也知道，作為回報，夏洛克把每一部分的自己都交給了約翰，那麼完整、那麼絕對，幾乎讓約翰心碎。

約翰從不向唐納文解釋為什麼他可以忍受夏洛克用那種語氣對他說話，當雷斯垂德為夏洛克的任性舉止搖頭嘆氣的時候，約翰也根本懶得介意，這些都無所謂，因為約翰知道，夏洛克將他放在心裡最高、最重要的那個位置。

夏洛克把每一部分的自己都交給了約翰，當他們每一次觸碰彼此的時候，當夏洛克深情的親吻他，用修長的手指描摹他的每一寸肌膚，然後帶著炙熱的情感愛撫他的時候，夏洛克溫柔得像是害怕約翰會因為他們愛的重量而粉身碎骨。夏洛克把每一部分的自己都交給了約翰，在每一聲喘息、每一次呻吟裡，還有每一次當夏洛克虔誠的捧著約翰的臉，對著他的唇呢喃著：「給你，這一切都是你的，無論你需要什麼，無論你想要什麼，這一切都給你，一切都是你的。」於是約翰知道，他是唯一一個能夠走進夏洛克內心最深處的人。

約翰，也許還有紅鬍子。

 

**o0O0o**

 

有個夏天約翰說服了夏洛克讓他將那件Belstaff大衣送去洗。畢竟這件珍貴的愛爾蘭羊毛外套距離上一次乾洗大概已經是一年前左右的事了，夏洛克最終不甘願的放下了他的大衣，而那就如同要他卸下他的防備心一樣困難。但，那的確也是事實。

約翰將大衣上的磨損、血漬和少了釦子的地方一一指出，然後就將外套慎重的托付給乾洗店那位細心、謹慎的女裁縫師。一周後，女裁縫把整頓過後嶄新的大衣裝進一個仔細封好的衣袋裡交還給約翰，同時還給了他一個信封袋。「裝的是在大衣襯裡找到的東西，」她解釋。「應該是從口袋內層的破洞裡掉進去的，掉在襯的最底處。我們想大衣主人應該會想要保留它們。」

約翰打開信封看見裡頭的物品，一時之間有些五味雜陳。他從信封裡拿出他一直找不到的舊軍牌，讓那塊冰冷、光滑的金屬躺在他的指尖。喔，夏洛克，他想。

他再將手探進信封裡，拿出裡頭的其中一張碎紙片，上頭潦草的寫著夏洛克福爾摩斯，貝克街221B，就像約翰在實驗室裡第一次見到夏洛克的那時最後聽到的那句話。紙張經過磨損，在約翰手裡像塊布料一樣柔軟。

再伸手進去，約翰找到一張泛黃的舊照片，被裁成了小小的方形的照片。相片上，小小的夏洛克──也許是五歲，有一頭凌亂的捲髮和兩頰紅潤的臉蛋，穿著露出膝蓋的短褲。然而真正引起約翰注意的，是那雙瘦瘦長長的手臂，正環着一隻和五歲夏洛克一樣體型的愛爾蘭獵犬。約翰仔細的看著那張照片，夏洛克的小手抓著狗兒的棕紅色長毛，而狗兒用鼻子親吻夏洛克的耳朵。

最後，他把物品一一放回信封裡，然後將信封小心的收進Belstaff大衣內側其中一個暗袋。他並不打算拿回他的軍牌，更不打算提起他發現過這些東西。反正夏洛克早晚會自己演繹出來。

 

**o0O0o**

 

有那麼一次哈德森太太試著介紹隔壁「結了婚的那一對」給夏洛克和約翰認識，那簡直是一場災難。夏洛克對約翰的佔有慾立刻膨脹到最高點，當這一對男人正張開他們過度熱情的手臂向約翰打招呼，並用他們過白的牙齒對著約翰熱情的微笑，夏洛克在心裡打賭他們肯定是想要把約翰拐進某個閃爍著霓虹燈、充滿水果雞尾酒的愚蠢夏日派對裡去狂歡，於是夏洛克徹底被醋意和不安全感淹沒，他氣得必須打電話給麥克羅夫，以代替失手將他的鄰居一把摔出門外的衝動。

安撫夏洛克花了約翰不少時間，他輕輕拍著夏洛克，好聲好氣的對他說話，直到夏洛克又想起該怎麼正常的呼吸。當晚約翰依舊不確定夏洛克的情緒是不是已經平復下來，所以他把夏洛克帶上床，緊緊的抱著他然後輕聲對他說：「永遠只有你，你這個笨蛋，永遠。看著我，我只有你，一直以來，也一直都只會有你。明白嗎，夏洛克福爾摩斯？我說得夠清楚了嗎？」

約翰其實並沒有期待夏洛克會回答，但他聽見了夏洛克破碎的聲音從他的懷裡傳來。「那之後呢？我離開以後呢？」

「你打算撇開我去什麼別的地方嗎？」

「你會活得比我久，約翰，我很確定。」

「如果是指這件事，親愛的，我很確定我心裡還是只會有你一個人。而且我會很快的跟隨你，然後我們就會永遠只擁有彼此了。」

「還有紅鬍子。」

「好，還有紅鬍子，親愛的。」

 


End file.
